Cuffed and Stuck
by BandGurl23
Summary: "This is your fault." Addie and Benji are trapped in the baddie's basement, cuffed together and irritable about how things turned out. What else may transpire down there? Rated T for safety. For PeggsterLover.


_This is for the ever-so-lovely PeggsterLover! For making me an awesome Renner video to my favorite song (of the week ha ha ha)! As payment, I wrote her this lovely little fic where she and Benji... Well, the title kind of makes it obvious. ;) Hope you enjoy this my love! Read and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"This is your fault."<p>

"My fault? How the hell is this MY fault?"

Addie growled under her breath and glared at the Brit with venom in her eyes. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe if you hadn't just run into the lion's den like a superhero, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Not my fault you were preoccupied! I needed to take action! Bauer was getting away!" Benji replied back in a snippy tone.

_What happened to these two, you ask? Well it starts like this…_

* * *

><p><em>6 hours, 23 minutes ago<em>

"Got eyes on Bauer." Brandt reported from his comlink, tailing one Dr. Terrance Bauer and his entourage of bodyguards.

"Roger that, Whiskey." Benji replied, sitting at the café across the street with his sunglasses on, peering over his newspaper at their target. The mission was to catch Bauer in the act of selling his new hallucinogenic poison and take him in for the crime. They knew he had a meeting today and that it would be taking place in his villa home in Venice. And they had a plan. He just had to take the bait.

"Got eyes on our man." Sheri said from across the table with Benji, sunglasses masking her eyes trailing after their ticket to complete the mission.

Bauer was adjusting his tie as he walked when a smaller person bumped into him rather abruptly. He went to yell about the person's rudeness when he realized that it would be a bad idea. The person happened to be a woman, slightly smaller than himself and enchantingly pretty.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The young woman stammered with a sheepish, apologetic smile. Her multi-colored eyes captivated him greatly. "I was in a bit of a rush. I have a physical to get to!"

"Not a problem, miss." Bauer smiled politely, sky blue eyes feigning a shining soul. "A physical though? With which doctor, if I may ask?"

"Dr. Lawrence Tucker." She replied.

"Oh no no no no no, dear. You don't want to go to him. He's a wretched doctor. I can take care of you myself." Bauer pulled out his card and handed it to the smaller lady. "I'm the best doctor in town, Dr. Terrance Bauer. I can do a private physical for you later today at my residence in Venice, not ten minutes from here. Say, three o'clock?"

"The best doctor in town, huh?" She looked at the card and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, Dr. Bauer."

"Please, call me Terrance. And your name?"

"Lisa. Lisa Rosewood."

"Well, I will see you at three, Miss Rosewood." Terrance gave her an enchanting smile before walking off with his men.

"Lisa" smiled and turned, walking the other way with a growing smirk. "Bravo, Whiskey, Sierra; he took the bait." She told them, examining the card with interest.

"Nice job, Alpha." Brandt complimented Addie as he began walking beside her, instead of continuing his tail. "You get the bug on him too?"

"Please. Easily."

"Then let's head back to our room and prep for the rest of our mission. Let's make Ethan and Jane proud." Sheri pointed out, reminding them all that the two were currently hospitalized and trapped in their hospital beds by the orders of the doctors.

"Sounds good to me." Brandt voiced his agreement in it.

-_l_-

Addie arrived at the villa right on time, stepping into his abode in a practical, but still flirty, low-cut blouse and jeans with sandals. Benji had been completely against her wearing anything like that to see their bad guy, but she had convinced him to back down.

"Ahhh, Lisa. Glad to see you could make it." Terrance greeted from behind his desk with a charming smile. The moment he leaned forward in his chair to put elbows on his desk, instead of standing to greet her, she knew something was wrong.

"Made sure to be right on time for the _right_ doctor." She beamed sweetly.

"Mhm. So who was the man you were with after bumping into me?"

Adelaide cursed mentally. "Oh, an old coworker of mine. He saw me walk past the bank where he works now and thought he'd try and catch up with me." She kept up her façade. "You saw him, huh? Were you watching me after I walked away?"

"Out of interest, yes. And my interest peaked when I saw you talk with him. So I had some research done on him. As it turns out, he's a government agent. Part of an agency that's been hounding me for weeks." His bodyguards were suddenly on either side of her and gripped her arms like iron cuffs. That was gonna give her bruises later.

"Upon further research, I found that _you_ were also an agent of the same group." Terrance stood, approaching her. "And I immediately knew I had been set up."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Then that means I can stop pretending to be nice to you." Addie smirked and kicked the shin of the first man holding her, shattering it with her heel.

He instantly fell to his one knee and cowered over his injured leg. The second man jumped at her and put her in a chokehold. Terrance was fleeing the room when Benji bust in with a moment of heroicness. He chased after the doctor, shooting at his leg and bringing him to the ground quickly.

"I got the target, Whiskey!" He exclaimed into his com link. "Have you acquired the poi—Agh!" Something made impact with the back of his head like a baseball and his face got a rude introduction with the laminate floor.

Adelaide grappled with the second thug, considerably taller and bigger than herself, and had him on the ropes. He grabbed her by the shoulders gruffly and a sharp prick attacked her arm, delivering a dulling effect upon her within seconds. Addie was dropped to the floor, her head resounding with a painful sounding "thud!"

Terrance was helped in by another one of his men from outside, limping pathetically on his shot leg. Yet another goon dragged in the unconscious Benji and tossed him beside Adelaide.

"Cuff 'em together. Toss them in the basement bunker." Terrance growled in frustration. "We'll leave them there and then take the product and go."

_And now we return to the present, where our heroes are cuffed together in the dim basement._

"We gotta figure out how to get out of here." Addie stood, yanking Benji up with her and looking around. The basement didn't have much in it. There was a couple of crates, a furnace-slash-heater, and an air vent on the wall.

An air vent.

"Bingo." The words passed through both of their lips simultaneously.

They scrambled up to the wall and looked up at the air vent. "What if Terrance hears us though? Or one of his men?" Benji mentioned.

"We're going to have to take that risk. For better or for worse." Addie told him, looking around. "I need a lift. Hoist me up."

"Wha? Why not use the crates?"

"They're not stable enough! They could break and be incredibly loud and THEN where would we be?" She scoffed. "Now come on! Give me a boost, Benji."

The tech gave an exasperated sigh and took her foot in his hands, lifting her up and taking the other foot into his awaiting hands. She bent at an awkward angle since they were handcuffed together, but she could still see through the vent.

"See or hear anything?" He strained to say as he held her up.

"I think I hear some voices on the other side. Can't tell who though." Addie told him matter-of-factly. "Hello? Brandt? Sheri? Are you the—Ack!"

Her foundation crumbled and when Benji went down, his arm pulled her down too. The couple fell to a heap on the ground.

"Ugh! Benji I know that it was hard, but couldn't you have tried… to…" Adelaide stopped when she realized just how close their faces were.

She was on top of him, their connected hands awkwardly at the side while her other hand was gently laid on Benji's chest. His other hand was protectively on the small of her back and their legs were an entangled mess. Their noses barely touched from their closeness. Baby blue eyes stared straight into polychromatic ones in a frozen moment. They _were _alone. They _were_ together. Maybe it wasn't all bad…

There was a startling slam from above, making them both jump in alarm and look up.

"Well well well, you two look comfy. Maybe we should just leave them, eh Brandt?" A familiar female voice chuckled from beyond the blinding burnt orange light from above.

"Yeah. I don't want to see them kiss. I mean if Benji can get some and I can't…" A smack followed after that and Brandt chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Brandt! Sheri! Thank god." Addie sighed with relief, getting up and pulling the dazed man up with her.

"Heard you guys through the vent. Good call or we probably wouldn't have found you!" Sheri replied, twirling a ring of keys on her index finger.

"But, uh, don't let us disturb anything between you two." Brandt winked to Benji in the most encouraging way he could.

"God Brandt, don't act so immature." Benji rolled his eyes as Sheri undid their handcuffs with the key. Addie noticed the broken cuffs on the other pair, swinging along their wrists lazily.

"Do we wanna know what happened to _you_ two?" She retorted with a smirk.

"No. No you don't." Sheri replied plainly, letting the other pair's cuffs fall to the ground before striding off simply. "Come on then! We got back up on the way. Terrance didn't get far and neither did his poison."

Brandt followed her out and Addie was about to do the same when Benji grabbed her arm gently. A warm pair of lips made contact with her cheek, freezing her in shock.

"Sorry I tried to be the hero. But I thought the bad-ass chick of the group needed a little assistance." Benji gave her one of his classic grins, heading up the stairs ahead of her.

The other Brit stood there, dazed for a moment as she touched her cheek until her teammates called for her. Blinking out of it, she dashed up the stairs and left the basement with the cuffs on the ground. It would forever be one of her favorite memories of herself and Benji.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed m'dear! Much love to everyone! xoxo<em>


End file.
